


spotlight

by screechfox



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bi-Ace Character, Canon Asexual Character, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex-Neutral Ace, Trans Martin Blackwood, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, discussion of asexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screechfox/pseuds/screechfox
Summary: “It’s like— a piece of art,” Jon explains, watching with rapt attention as Martin’s cheeks flush, breath hitching and fingers skittering out of the even rhythm they’d found.(For the prompt: "Jon doesn't like the physical messiness of sex, but is totes fine with watching Martin get himself off.")
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 32
Kudos: 487
Collections: The MagnACE Archives (NSFW & Kink)





	spotlight

**Author's Note:**

> congrats to the first explicit fic on my account, because i saw this prompt and then two hours later i had this written, so apparently that's all i needed to get over my embarrassment about writing nsfw fic

“It’s like— a piece of art,” Jon explains, watching with rapt attention as Martin’s cheeks flush, breath hitching and fingers skittering out of the even rhythm they’d found.

_ “God, _ Jon. Do you even know—”

The slant of Jon’s smile says that he definitely knows what his words are doing to Martin, though he feigns an expression of innocence a moment later. Martin takes the pause as an opportunity to collect himself, dragging his fingers slowly between his folds and sighing at the pure sensation that even the simplest stimulation brings. Martin’s never been one for edging, but he feels like he could stay like this for hours, Jon’s sharp eyes and rolling voice talking him through wave after wave of pleasure.

“There is a certain… aesthetic appeal to the human form in all its variation.”

“Sounds like—” Martin cuts himself off with a groan as he brushes his clit with slick fingers, eyes going half-lidded. “Sounds like you should take life-drawing classes,” he manages, fingers working back and forth in a steady, practiced motion.

Jon laughs, and for some reason it sends another bolt of heat through Martin’s abdomen.

“I’ve never had the patience for that sort of thing. Besides, there’s something to be said for the…” Jon tilts his head, eyes lingering on Martin’s lips then falling to his hands, “intimacy.”

Martin lets out a moan at that. His cheeks flush with embarrassment and arousal both.

“I  _ have _ watched pornography before. Sometimes on my own, sometimes with—” Jon bites his own lip, and Martin laughs, breathy. It’s impossible to feel jealous of Georgie when Jon’s eyes are roaming across his bare skin, cataloguing every detail.

“Did you like it?”

Jon snorts, looking at Martin over his glasses.

“It was more interesting as a, uh, collaborative viewing. It’s not as though your average sex scene has a huge amount of artistic merit behind it, and I found it difficult to switch off my suspension of disbelief.” Jon’s wry smile is a marvel. It’s one of the few things Martin can focus on as he works himself closer and closer to the edge — Jon’s smile, Jon’s voice, Jon’s  _ eyes. _

“Do you like  _ this?” _

“Oh, yes, Martin. You— you have plenty of artistic merit.”

Apparently that — the worst pick-up line Martin has ever heard, even from  _ Jon _ — is all the impetus Martin needs to crook his fingers inside himself just  _ right. _ He hears himself gasp, back arching and toes curling as silvery heat wipes every thought away. Fingers still moving, he shudders through a few waves of overstimulation, then lets himself fall limp, trying to catch his breath. He’d quite like to curl onto his side and go to sleep, but, well— Jon.

Jon looks a little hazy too, though Martin knows for a fact he hasn’t touched himself — still wearing the clothes he’d been wearing at work today, no less. There’s a flush to his face and a dazed, uninhibited smile that Martin has never seen before.

“Wonderful,” he murmurs, with such sincerity that Martin feels another wave of arousal. God, Jon is  _ too much. _ Martin loves him more than can be put into words — and also, might have a bit of a thing for being praised. Something to discuss later, when they’re both in right minds again.

Martin scowls at his own slick fingers as he pulls them out of himself. Honestly, when the afterglow begins to fade, he can sympathise with Jon’s distaste for the messy parts of sex. These things are such a  _ hassle. _

“That was good,” Jon says, still quiet. He passes Martin a few tissues. “And— you liked it?”

Martin finds himself laughing as he wipes his fingers off, because  _ clearly _ he liked it.

“Yes, Jon. Better than I could have ever dreamed.” He tries to make his tone dip lascivious and imply all sorts of things, but by the fond look on Jon’s face, it doesn’t quite work. Martin has never exactly been the naturally flirtatious sort.

With utmost reluctance, Martin slides off the bed. 

“God, I need a shower.”

“I—” Jon hesitates for a moment, then smiles. “I’ll make some tea, if you like.”

“That sounds perfect,” Martin says, meaning every word. He steps closer to Jon, well-aware that he’s naked and Jon— well, isn’t. He leans their faces close together with a questioning look, and Jon replies with a gentle, close-lipped kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, you can find me at [screechfoxes](https://screechfoxes.tumblr.com) on tumblr! have a good day!


End file.
